1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaped material production process designing device and method for designing a process for producing a shaped material of a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
For mass production of a product, it is common that a product design is first prepared based on target specifications of the product, and that the product is then produced in accordance with the product design. Many products are produced through a shaped material production stage in which a rough product is created from a blank material, and a machining stage in which the shaped material is machined. For the shaped material production stage in which a blank material is first contoured or shaped, a die is designed based on the product design, manufacturing conditions for the model are determined, and the model is manufactured. And shaping apparatuses for pressing, casting, and the like are prepared, and manufacturing conditions, such as shaping conditions, are determined. Using the manufactured die in the prepared apparatuses under the manufacturing conditions, the blank material is then shaped, thereby producing a shaped material. Therefore, such production requires designing and manufacturing of a die, and designing a process for producing a shaped material using the die.
When designing such a production process for a shaped material, conventionally a detailed product design must first be completed before a die can be designed. Conventionally, the setting of manufacturing conditions for the particular die, determination of machines to be used during production, and setting of manufacturing conditions for manufacturing the shaped material from a blank material cannot be begun until the initial product design has been finalized. Further, the manufacturing conditions for manufacturing a die and a shaped material from a blank material are set based on experiences at each manufacturing site.